Percy Jackson and Hunger Games crossover
by Ruetwin12
Summary: So it's about a year before the Reaping, and 6 months before the Giant War. Percy and Annabeth are sent to the future to retrieve 2 demigods that could be the key to defeating Giea. And wouldn't you know that those two half-bloods are Katniss and Prim. When things go wrong and Annabeth and Prim get kidnapped by Kronos, will Katniss and Percy be able to save them before the war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unusual Happens

**(A/N: Well this is my first crossover. Hope you guys enjoy. And PLEASE review.)**

Katniss' POV

This day is probably the best day ever! First, on my way to go hunting I find 5 dollars on the street. Second, Gale and I almost instantly caught six fish at the small lake. Third, I shot a freaking deer! And Fourth, Gale and I found some extra time to go swimming, and when I say that I mean I swim and Gale is just standing there neck-deep in the water. It's still fun though.

Wow, when was the last time I said that? Fun. I haven't used that word for so long it didn't even sound like a word anymore.

Gale and I began a splashing war, and now he's losing. Mostly because I had the tendency to go under water and slap the front of my feet sending continuing waves at his head. Gale manages to stop me because I can feel his hands grab my ankles, he almost gave me a heart attack because I wasn't expecting it.

I immediately come up and gasp deeply for air, and when my vision clears from the water I find Gale laughing his lungs out. I spray him again with a wave of water automatically getting his attention.

"Are you insane!" I tried to sound angry but soon enough I start laughing too. We just keep laughing, like we can't stop.

"Do you hear that?" another voice in the woods asked. Gale and I instantly stopped laughing, probably stopped breathing too. The footsteps coming towards us didn't help our terror.

I can't even look at Gale for help, because I am frozen with fright. Just then a hand places on my shoulder and I scream. Wow, there's another thing I never do. Then Gale comes in front of me, and I relax. We go under water to hide from the approaching possible enemy. As my lungs shrink from the lack of air my mind races and my heart beats fast enough that I think Gale can feel the ripples it's making through the water.

Who could be up there? Maybe it's a peacekeeper, the voice was female but too low and mature to belong to little Prim whom's only 11. Heck she can't come here, she's afraid of the thought of poaching. Plus the footsteps sounded more than just one pair of feet. There were two people in our woods.

I guess I get my answer when the two pairs of boots finds their way at the edge of the lake, and now I can see their faces. One is a girl who looks about a few years older than me. She has long dark blonde hair which is pulled back that kind of matches Prim's, she also has gray eyes that match Gale and I's. She wears an orange shirt that said 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' with an animal that's a mixture of a bird and a horse, blue long trousers, and boots that come over her ankles.

Next to the suspicious girl is a boy who looks the same age as her. He has black hair like Gale's and I's, and sea green eyes. He's wearing the same shirt as the girl with blue trousers and boots also matching the girls. I look at Gale, but he just shrugs.

I watch the pair's every move. Right now they're talking, like they're arguing, and by the looks of things the girl is winning. I give a respectable nod. Then the girl points at Gale and I's clothes, kind of embarrassing. **(A/N: For those with dirty minds they are not naked! Gale is in shorts, and Katniss is in an under shirt and shorts. So take that!)** The girl, who's like Ms. Inspector, picks up my father's hunting jacket. I wasn't very happy about that. She showed it to the boy and they started talking again, then gave each other disgusted looks.

They did a hand gesture that resembled a game. The girl made a fist and the boy put out two fingers, then the girl brought her fist down on the boys fingers. Then the girl put out her hand flat, and the boy made the fist. Then she covered the boy's fist. Again they play this strange game, the girl put out two fingers and the boy put his hand out flat. She spread her fingers apart and put the boy's flat hand in between them.

The boy, I think, sighs then goes back in the woods while the girl heads for the town. Once Gale and I are sure they left we swim up and gasp deeply for air.

"I wonder what they're after," says Gale.

"Yeah, well I'm not waiting to find out," I say back. I haul myself out of the lake and start to dress myself **(Okay questionable statement, but I didn't mean it like that!)** "So let's scare that boy off, if he finds our stash of traps and weapons he might run his mouth to the Peacekeepers."

Gale nods approvingly, and we follow the mysterious boy's tracks.

Over the years that I've known Gale we've gotten rid of bobcats, wolves, almost every kind of killing worthy animal you could think of. Except a lynx, but that's a whole different story. One I'm not necessarily proud of. Anyway, after years of looking death in the eye and the adrenaline pumping every minute of my life this is probably the scariest moment of my life. Because if Gale and I get discovered as poachers, Prim, Rory, Vick, Posy, and our mothers won't survive that long. Without Gale and I our families will starve, and Prim will be sent to a homeless shelter because our mother isn't fit to take care of her anymore after our dad died.

Trust me, I've seen so many kids from the homeless shelter at school. The depression that's permanently slumped their shoulders, the marks of angry hands across their faces, the blank stare of loneliness in their hallow eyes. That's no place for Prim, my little duck. Who cries when I cry before she even knew the reason, who brushed and braided our mother's hair every day before school, who still polishes our dad's shaving mirror every morning because he used to hate the layer of coal dust that covers everything in the Seam. The homeless shelter would crush her like a bug.

I guess I was too deep in thought because the next thing I hear is, "Katniss, look out!" suddenly I'm tackled to the ground and once I regain my focus I see that the tackler is that boy we were trying to hunt down, and now he looked hostile even more than me! And that's saying something. He pulled out a pen that turned into a bronze sword and cut me across my hand with it, it's like he's trying to _kill_ me. I try to flip him from me but he's too heavy, but thankfully Gale picks him up and throws him over his back. I pick myself up and quickly draw my bow with the arrow for his head.

"Wait!" he yells. He raises his hands in surrender but I still don't lower my bow, "I don't want to hurt you, I need your help!"

Okay now I lower my bow, "What are you talking about, because a few minutes ago it seemed like you were trying to kill me our something!" I hold out my hand for him to look at.

The boy rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just testing if my sword would cut you or not."

This is getting crazy so I raise my bow again, "Why wouldn't it cut me! It's a freaking sword!"

"Because it can only cut de-...special people. But you have to leave this time and come to the pre - past to help a lot of people."

I lower my bow again and look him in the eye, "Look pal, I can't go anywhere that's outside of these woods or the district. I have a mother and a sister to feed!"

"Your sister can come too! Please the entire past depends on you."

I'm still not understanding this but I think I got some of it, "So, your saying that if I don't come with you life will end for all we know?"

The boy nods frantically, "Yes!" he glances at his watch and a sweat drop runs down his forehead, like he had something important to get to.

I look at Gale for help, and he just nods, "Do what you gotta do, Catnip," he says. Then he just walks away, weird.

I look at the boy again and he snickers, "What?!" I say louder than I had intended.

"Catnip?" the boy just keeps laughing.

"Shut up!" I snap at him, "I didn't choose that nickname , he gave it to me."

"Whatever you say," he laughs again, "Catnip."

I draw my bow at him again then fire. It lands beside him, but his face is still as white as a ghost.

"If you call me that again, I promise I won't miss," I grab his hand and pull him up.

"Well, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. What's your name?"

"Katniss," I answer, "Katniss Everdeen."

"It's nice to meet you," Percy pulls my arrow out of the dirt and handed it to me, "Now we have to hurry, the time portal will be coming soon."

The what!? Before I could question that statement, Percy grabs my wrist and we head deep into the woods. This is definitely the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I've found her

_Annabeth's_ _POV_

Chiron told me I had to find two demigods from the future that could help us defeat the giants in six months. So the Hecate cabin conjured a time portal, but they only have the power to make two. One to get in, and one to get out. The first came at 7:00 PM, and Melanie, the cabin counselor, said the next one would come in two hours so at 9:00 PM.

The plan was perfect! Except one flaw was missing, I don't know what the kid looks like!

I get to the clearing from the woods, and on the edge of what appears like a meadow. Not even a few yards from me I can see that my path is blocked by a fence, but from the triangular sign that reads 'HIGH VOLTAGE' this fence is electrified. But I can't let that stop me, I have a quest to complete.

Once I get across the small field I am face to face with a dangerous fence, I don't see why I'm afraid of a fence but the silence is - wait, silence?

I hover my ear a few inches away from the wires knowing that there should be a faint buzz of electricity, but I was right. There's nothing but silence. Now why would an electric fence not be alive? This question I cannot answer, so I just lift a wire and slip into the village. As I walk through the town I keep a sharp eye out for... someone, but I tend to get off track and look at the horrible architect. This village seems sad, and hopeless, and dreary.

Houses have windows that are boarded up, and the roofs are caving in. Some houses have rusted carts beside them, and children with ripped and faded clothes are digging through garbage cans. As if looking for something. Suddenly a crowd of men with sullen faces and hollow eyes pass by. They had mining hats on their heads, and pick axes and shovels over their slumped shoulders. They pass me without speaking a word.

I stop one man, he had the same sullen face and distant stare as the others only his hair is as grey as my eyes.

"Can I help ya, lass?" he asks. He spoke with an Irish accent so it was hard for me to follow.

"Yes, do you know of anyone with ADHD and dyslexia?"

The man just looks at me funny as if he didn't know what I meant.

I sigh and start again, "Someone who can't read well, and...doesn't focus on details."

Now the man looks like he understands. He nods yes and then points down a dirt road, "'ere's a lass and that live down 'ere. She has that thing of which ya speak. Fifth 'ouse on the right."

He didn't say another word, he just walked away. I do follow his directions, and as I pass the houses the happiness felt thinner and thinner. I glance at my watch that reads 8:25. I have a little over a half hour to find this demigod, or I'll be stuck here forever.

Thankfully I find the house that is said to hold the half-blood being sought. The house didn't look like any of the other houses, but I can't say it was different for better. The foundation was crumbling away, the house was made of wood (a very poor choice) and the wood was molding. By one touch this house will collapse, but there were many more problems about it. The windows were shattered, the door isn't even on the hinges correctly, the house was _not_ fit to live in by any living creature!

But the miner's word is all I have to go on, and I don't have a lot of time. So I take a deep breath and raise my hand for the door knob, but I freeze in place when I hear a little girl's voice.

"Come on, Mom," she says desperately, "Mom, please! Say something! Mom, I'm not asking I'm begging. Please say something."

"Katniss," says a dazed voice, "Where's Katniss?"

"She's hunting," the girl says happily but at the same time sad.

"Check the fence."

Then small steps that form a run come towards the door. Panicking, I duck down on the other side of the house. I was right, it was a little girl. She has dark blonde hair like mine, and a pale complexion. She looks like she hasn't seen a decent meal in years, because her shirt (I bet it was a hand-me-down) is more like a dress. Neither has she seen a fitting pair of sneakers, because I notice that she is running (surprisingly fast) in bare feet.

I follow the girl carefully and quietly. I notice that as soon as that girl passed someone a smile instantly appears on their face. She'd swiftly pass people greeting them, and they happily greet her back. I have to admit, it's fun following this girl and watch her run. Not only was she extremely quick, but she had agility that you wouldn't believe.

She leaps over fallen trash cans, and coming at a boy looking in the mud she front flips over him and he doesn't even notice. Strange enough others aren't caring or even watching little Ms. Acrobat.

We finally arrive at the fence that I came from the woods, and I slip behind a nearby tree. I look at my watch again, now it reads 8:50. I'm cutting it extremely close. I turn back to the little girl and see she's listening for the buzz like I was. I decide to show myself and turn to face her. The girl hears my movement and again swiftly turns to find me. A clear sign of terror is across her face.

"Hi," I simply say. The girl hesitates and quickly gasps as if I saw something that I shouldn't have, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Annabeth, what's your name?"

"I can't tell you that," she says meekly. Wow, this kid is smart.

"I know, it's because I'm a stranger. But I'm a friend, you can trust me."

But the girl just steps back and turns her head away from mine. Apparently there was no convincing this girl I was on _her_ side, much less get her to come into the woods. Oh, sometimes I hate responsible parents who teach their kids not to go with strangers! I look at my watch again and it read 8:55. Time to bring out the special ammunition.

"Look, kid. Your special, like really special. It's your blood," right after I said blood she backed away from me again, "okay, I really shouldn't have mentioned blood. But I'm from the past, and I'm here to take you to a camp where other special people live. People just like you," I start to get her attention and she straightens from fetal position a bit.

"I can take you to that place, but you have to trust me," the girl rose to a full stand and took one step closer towards me. I reach out my hand to her, with a quick look at my watch that now says 8:56. Thankfully the girl took my hand and I let out a sigh of relief, "Now our ticket out is running thin so we have to run really fast to get there."

The girl nods in understanding then lifts a wire to go in, I follow her and we race to the finishing point.

...

Of course the girl takes the lead, I think she's just showing off, and we enter the woods. I glance at my watch, we only have 2 minutes to get back to the portal before it closes and we're stuck here forever.

I can see ahead of me that this girl realizes that I know the way and she doesn't because she's slowing down to let me take the lead. I pull ahead and maneuver through rocks and around trees, and I look at my watch again. We have less than 56 seconds. Now I'm in a full sprint, just desperate to get where I want to go.

I pass familiar sights, the lake, the fallen tree that Percy and I had a hard time getting over, that means we're getting close. I look at my watch again only 43 second.

I hear a voice in the distance, "_Annabeth!"_ that voice belongs to my boyfriend Percy, "_Annabeth!"_

_"Annabeth!__" _I almost felt like stopping to figure that voice because it didn't belong to Percy, _"Annabeth!"_

"Katniss?" behind me the little girl calls. There is a silent moment until another voice rings out.

_"Prim? Prim, where are you!?" _so that's her name. Prim, it's really nice. Pretty, I remember how Luke used to like unusual names. Luke. My heart starts to fill with sorrow, he was like a big brother to me, he had promised me that he wouldn't let anything harm me. Well, he sort of broke that promise.

I'm led to the same spot as the voices came from. After another round to avoid a tree I find Percy standing next to a girl a bit younger than Percy and I are. She has long black hair, and grey eyes like mine. Across her back is a quiver filled with arrows and in her hand is a wooden bow that's obviously handmade.

The little girl, whose name I just learned is Prim, comes from behind me and hugs the older girl.

"Oh, Prim," the older girl, you know when I look back I think her name is Katniss, says in relief, "I was so worried," by the way Katniss talks it makes me realize that she's Prim's sister, "Are you okay?"

Prim pulls from her so they can see each others faces. Prim makes a sniffling sound and nods. The last time I've ever seen sisterly love like that is when Thalia and Luke were helping me, I remember that Thalia would always make a big conniption over the little things that would happen to me. Then when something big would happen to me, her head would explode. Metaphorically speaking, that is.

Just to break the sisterhood reunion, the blue sparkling swirls of the time portal shimmers into appearance. Katniss reaches for Prim's hand before we all jump in and travel through time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I make a sacrifice that Katniss is not willing to make.

_Primrose's_ _POV_

I grip my sister's hand tightly, afraid that if I let go I will be lost in time. I'm still not sure if I believe Annabeth's story, even though I'm right in the middle of the explanation, but it does seem far-fetched if you ask me.

Here we are though, gliding through light blue swirls that represent time. I don't know what's worse, that I'm heading towards the past, or the fact that I'm about to hurl. Probably the second one.

"Okay," says Percy in front of us, Katniss told me his name, "We're almost there."

"Welcome," says Annabeth behind us, "to Camp Half-blood."

Just before we reached the end, another voice accompanies us, "_Daughter of Athena!" _it booms, "_Son of Poseidon!" _suddenly a black hole formed almost reaching Annabeth's feet, but before the vortex could swallow her I grab her wrist and pull her to safety. But my hand slips and I let go of her, and she quickly disappears in the endless darkness. My eyes well with tears, _I had to save her _is the only thought on my mind.

I slip free of Katniss' grip and float down towards the spinning vortex of death, but as if sensing my hand not being there Katniss grabs my ankle and leaves me suspended in between life and death.

"Katniss," I plead, "let me go!"

"I have to keep my promise to Dad," tears roll down her cheeks, when did she ever make a promise with Dad?

I still need to go after Annabeth, so I do probably the most unfair move in history. I swim up to Katniss' ribs and activate a certain pressure point that makes the arm come down. Katniss reacts normally and in the process let's go of my ankle. I take this opportunity, and let myself get sucked into the black hole.

The last thing I hear is Katniss screaming in the distance, but I see nothing. Black and darkness surrounds me and piercing angry and frustrated voices that penetrate my ears and saddening my heart. These voices feel like razors in my head, and it causes so much pain. Soon enough, when I feel I can't take it any longer, I just drop into a purplish turquoise egg-shaped room. It is thankfully silent, all except for the thud of me hitting the marble like floor.

"Oh, my gods!" the voice of Annabeth echos in the room. I let out a cough and I feel...what saliva maybe drip off my lips. My vision is blurry but I can see Annabeth stand over me, and her eyes locked on mine, "What the Hades were you thinking!"

"I thought *cough, cough* that I could help. I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do," I moan. Annabeth helps me into a sitting position and asks me to do simple motor exercises, like wiggling my toes and rotating my feet, all of which I do well. Turns out the saliva I thought was dripping off my mouth is blood.

Annabeth hands me a bandana that is kept in her back pocket and I wipe the blood off. Even though I didn't want to, Annabeth ordered me to spit the remaining blood in the bandana, "Sorry," I say to her, "I kind of ruined your bandana."

"Don't worry," she replies, "I have plenty more."

"So, where are we?" I ask, "And what was up with that black hole thing?"

"I think it tells people's futures."

"Well that's good, right?"

"Prim, sometimes knowing the future isn't as good as you think. It can put people in harm, even if you might be trying to help them," well okay then. On that happy note.

"So how do we get out?" I ask.

"You don't," says another voice. It sounds like the one that called out Annabeth, I look to her for help because yet again I am the last to know about things. But Annabeth doesn't seem to know anything either, she's just staring at the ceiling in confusion, "Oh, come now Chase. Don't say you don't recognize me. You're a smart kid, put it together."

Well, let's see. We were traveling through time, and this vortex appeared in the middle of time, and...I've got nothing, "Kronos," confirmed Annabeth. She didn't sound to happy about it though. This Kronos guy chuckled, "Good, good, and who are you," I couldn't see anything in the roof but I have this feeling that eyes are staring at me.

"I-I'm P-"

"Primrose Everdeen," Kronos answers for me, "Prim for short, is that right," I don't answer, "Let me introduce myself, I am Lord Kronos, King of the Titans, and Lord of time, and your demise."

Annabeth steps in front of me as if shielding me from Kronos, "Leave her out of this. You have me, so why not just send her home?" Annabeth asks.

"Child, when a rich man doubles his fortune why would he give half away?" Annabeth's eyebrows lower to her lashes and her gray eyes are now hinted with red, "No, you're going to stay here for quite some time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Land in Strange Territory

_Katniss' POV _

Tears are rushing down my face as I witness my little sister dive into an endless pit of darkness, being a good sister my first instinct is to jump in after her. But before I can swim down the vortex, something grabs the tail of my dad's hunting jacket. My head whips around, and I bet that my neck cracked while I did this, and I find Percy having a death grip on my coat.

Suddenly, instead of the feeling of floating up we are falling down. Thankfully it appears someone's been expecting us to crash-land because my fall is cushioned by mattresses, good, but not very good for the migraine that I'm about to have.

"Percy," I snap, "what were you thinking! I JUST LOST MY LITTLE SISTER!" I suddenly realize that I'm surrounded by a crowd of people I don't know.

They all have piercing green eyes, natural curly blonde hair, and wear glasses. **(Ha, I just named 3 different wizards in one description.)** There is one kid who's in front of all of them who looks different. She has the same green eyes, and the same blonde hair. Only her hair is straight, she's not wearing glasses, and there's a red stripe in her hair.

**(I don't mean to offend those who live in Australia, and who have the accent, but I always wanted the challenge to do an Australian character. Once again, I mean nothing by this, it's all for a good character.) **"Krickey!" she says. The girl has a hard accent to follow, but not as hard as Mr. Ashfaul's from home, "It's good onya that we set out those mattresses or else ya might've been cactus," she continues, while looking up at the ceiling that I just fell through. About her accent, believe me when I say this, I have no idea what half of those words meant. So I just give her a confused look, "Oh, sorry mate. I can be such a yabber sometimes. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Melanie but everyone calls me Mel."

At this point I'm lost for words, do I trust her, she does seem nice. But I'm too afraid to let my guard down, to let the wall around my heart down. I learned a long time ago that the only person you can trust is yourself, or your little sister for that matter. _"No, it's too dangerous, you don't want what happened with your mother to happen again," _my continence is telling me, _"Yes, I mean you're kind of screwed on friends and she might be able to help you get Prim back," _it's also saying. I don't know which side to pick. Oh the hell with it!

"I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," we shake hands and the very meaningful question escapes my lips, "where am I?"

"Well, that's an easy one you're in Camp Half-blood. The Hecate Cabin to be more specific," I look around the room and find some strange things. The walls are plastered with posters of a boy with round glasses and a scar on his forehead that's shaped like a lightning bolt. The floor is peppered with books, some stacked on top of each other, some are opened on the floor, beds are blanketed with them. Trunks in front of the beds are overflowing with big thick books, and it looks like a library just vomited in here.

"Chiron," Percy says to Mel. Like he was reminding her of something.

"Krickey! I completely forgot."

"Okay," I interrupt, "am I missing something?"

"Yeah," Percy says, "all new arrivals must meet with Chiron. The activities director."

...

Percy, Mel, and I walk through camp as they lead me to this Chiron person. It's a strange name if you ask me, then again I shouldn't be criticizing because most of the people in District 12 is named after plants and food.

If anything is strange it's this camp, I mean kids are running around in full body armor and bronze weapons. And something that looks like a horse with wings are flying around with people riding them, and these creatures with their bottom half that kind of resemble the rear end of Lady (Prim's goat) are chasing these beautiful women all over the place. As if to get any weirder the women are turning into bushes and trees once the goat men are close to catching them.

I lean over to Percy and softly say, "Am I going crazy?"

Percy cracks a grin, like this is the perfect time to mess with me, "No, this is actually happening."

"Oh great!" I say while rolling my eyes. He's going crazy too.

We come to a surprisingly normal blue house, but it's nothing like the buildings in The Seam. It's like three stories high, and just huge! I stand there amazed, possibly with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Ace!" Mel says, "Been here for 2 years and still never get's old."

We enter the incredible house, and it was better outside than inside. The walls are blanketed with fake animal pelts (how do you even find a fake animal to skin, and why keep just the pelts?) and the room is centered with a green table with a tiny net going across it.

Let me tell you something, I was born with a defect. You can't see it but people have this thing connecting from their eyes and ears to their mouth. So when they see or hear something and are about to say something stupid that thing stops them. I don't have one on either side **(I do not own that joke, Bill Engvall does.)**, "Who the heck has animal pelts for decoration! I mean do they even eat the animals?"

I can feel Mel and Percy's confused stares on the back of my neck. I turn to find a rear end of a horse nearly 3 inches away from my face. Do you remember that defect. I jump back yelling, "Woah, horses ass!"

The horse turns and to my serious surprise the top of the horse is a man. He has a small brown beard and brown hair with a touch of gray, "Hello."

Then I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fears are better left covered

_Primrose's POV_

Not exactly proud of my reaction to the whole captured thing, but I'm found cowering while leaned up on the wall. This is no way Katniss would handle this, but the ugly truth is that I'm _not_ like Katniss...at all. I mean she kills animals for a living and I make them better. Some people say Katniss can be kind of...hostile, and I love practically everything living. Except bugs, I hate bugs! Rory tried to get me to eat a bug once, by pinning me and trying to stuff it down. Horrible boy, but in a way it was kind of funny. Mostly because I spit it out and the remains of the insect landed on a peacekeepers helmet.

Gah, I'm getting off topic. **(ADD, people. She is a demigod!)** So at this moment Annabeth is trying to negotiate my being set free, and *cough, cough* failing terribly *cough, cough*. Man I think I have that defect that Katniss has.

"ENOUGH!" booms Kronos, suddenly Annabeth and I are cast on the purplish wall by invisible hands. It feels like I'm being strangled with knives, every time I try to gasp for air my windpipe screams out in agony. Just by the touch of...whatever is holding me, it seems like poison is flowing through my bloodstream and my bones are being turned to sand. And I can't very well try to pry the invisible hand off my neck because nothing is there for me to claw at, "I am The Lord of Time and Deadlines, and both of you have penance to pay!"

Did he say deadlines? Oh crap, I am soooooo screwed, well more screwed than I already am, "Now if you're finished, this is how it's going to work. I slowly kill you, try to escape...well I can't kill you faster...maybe I could...just don't try to escape!" the whatever it was choking us let go and Annabeth and I drop like stones gasping for air.

Although I can't see anything except purple, I feel like giant eyes are locked on me, "Primrose Everdeen," Kronos says. I gasp in surprise, not only did he know my secret but he knew my name too? I rub my left forearm for comfort, "Impressed? How about this, you live in The Seam, are 11 years old, you run your families apothecary, your mother is mentally unstable, and you're bran-"

"STOP!"

"And you fear Peacekeepers more than anything," I gulp at his sadly true accusation. All of a sudden I feel light-headed and woozy, I start to feel as slow as a snail and my body feels like one big weight. With much effort I pull up my hands and am surprised to find that they're transparent.

"Annabeth?" I look to her for help but she just stands there as horrified as I am. Once I can't see my feet anymore Annabeth tried to grab at me but all she does is pass through me. Then everything goes dark, next thing I know my mouth feels dry and my throat is scratchy and clogged.

When light meets my eyes it's very dim, like a light in a window. I soon realize that my eyes are closed, when I open my eyes they automatically lock on the small (I should say smaller because I'm small, and if anyone's smaller than me. Poor kid.) girl in bed that has a bucket beside it.

The room looked remarkably like Katniss' and I's room with the gray walls, gaping hole in the roof, desk covered with scribbled homework that Katniss and I can never finish, and the bed has the same paint coated canvas blanket as ours too. Oh wow, am I thick. That Kronos guy sent me back in time, but to witness what?

The bottom of my stomach starts to bubble up and run up my throat. I double over and vomit splashes on the floor as it escapes my mouth and nostrils. Once I cough for mercy from my intestines, I look up to find the girl's face in the bucket heaving her guts out. By the sound of the splashing in the bucket, she lost her lunch too.

When she emerges from her trusty wooden bucket, I realize she's me when I was 9. I had pneumonia, this fatal disease that was killing practically everyone in District 12 and I caught it from school. Of course I could cure it at that age, but a) Katniss wouldn't let me go anywhere near someone who had it, and b) the ingredients I'd needed were scarce so I couldn't make the cure.

I remember, the peacekeepers were rounding up the people who had it and hiding them so they could die in solitude and not spread it. I was the only one who made it out alive. I rub my left forearm trying to feel the permanent markings through my shirt. The ones that I can never tell anyone about, not even Katniss knows about them.

The question is why is it that when I, or littler me, or...you know what I mean. When 9-year-old me vomited, why did I vomit as well? Maybe whatever happens to past me happens to the present me, if that's true this is going to e very painful.

9-year-old me falls into a shivering fit while she sleeps, and that makes me feel cold and drowsy. But something is forcing me to stay awake.

_CRASH!_ I jump back at the sound. Suddenly the sound of screaming and struggling fill the room, I'm amazed how that didn't arouse sleeping Prim. Then Katniss' yell floods my ears, "You're not taking her!" she yells.

"Wake up!" I scream at myself. The sleeping self I mean, "Prim! Wake up, they're coming for you!" but my past self just shivers away in blissful sleep.

A gunshot from downstairs sounded and made tears trickle down my face, I believe that they've shot Katniss, but then I remember that if they have Katniss wouldn't be in the present time with me. The sound of a fist and a grunt states that either Katniss (who's 12 now) got punched or she punched them. Either way made me gasp in horror. Then Katniss burst into the room and, while kicking the bucket full of puke, spreads her arms protectively as she stands strong ready to fight.

The Peacekeepers storm in wearing big white suits that cover their faces with glass, probably so they won't get infected. They throw Katniss aside, which really meant at me. I flinch, but instead of crashing into me, Katniss passed through me like I was a ghost.

With their gloved hands, the Peacekeepers picked little me up. One by the shoulder blades and the other my the knees. Finally past Prim wakes up.

"Katniss?" she innocently says. Her eyes notice that Katniss is trying to pick herself up, "Katniss?!" poor me yells. She/I kick the one peacekeeper holding my feet in the stomach, causing the other one to drop me in surprise. She/I runs over to come back to her sister's arms, but a peacekeeper grabs me by her waist and lifts her over his shoulder. Prim is kicking and screaming until our lungs start to ache, Katniss is trying to chase after me but is being held back by the second peacekeeper.

"PRIM!" she desperately cries out. And of course to prove he's better than her, the peacekeeper knocks her in the head. He leaves Katniss trying so hard to get little me back, but she's slipping in and out of concious.

My breath is shaky and tears are slipping out uncontrollably, "STOP!" I yell to the roof, knowing that Kronos is watching my misery, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STOP, STOP, STOP!"

Almost as fast as I demanded, I'm back in that purple prison in the fetal position crying. I feel so alone now, like no one's on my side and I'll never see my sister again.

Annabeth sits beside me stroking my hair and trying to calm me, but I can read through the lines. Kronos is here to kill us, and there's no comforting words left to say.

**(A/N: I hoped you guys liked this, now I know that this is a bit longer than my others but there was no shortening this pain that bringing up terrible memories can cause. I kind of wanted it to sound like the rabbit proof fence with the whole taking people and all that. But thanks for sticking for me this long and you all get cyber cookies! (::) (::) (::))**


End file.
